Stairwell Confession
by BreakEven01
Summary: Two weeks after Cristina and Burkes wedding that did not happen Izzie finds herself thinking a lot about George and why he hadn't told her he loved her. When she finally sees him again after weeks of silence from him she confronts him in the stairwell.
1. Chapter 1

_Soulmate _

That word had been floating around in Izzie's head for the past two weeks. For the past two weeks the only thing she could think about, dream about, and talk about was George, aka her soul mate. She would spend hours and hours laying awake in bed just thinking about how she had told him that she loved him and how he had just stared at her with that blank expression on his face. _Did he love her too? Why didn't he show up at the church? Why was he acting so weird about his test results? _All these questions haunted her everyday but the one question that really stuck out in her head was _Did he choose Callie or her? _

Izzie hadn't heard from him in two weeks but after being asked several times from Callie where George was she figured Callie hadn't seen him either. She didn't know what to make of that, was he hiding from her or was he just trying to figure out his feelings? But what did he have to figure out? It's pretty simple who do you love your wife or the person that you were meant to be with?

Izzie didn't want to think about this anymore all she wanted to do is get up from bed and go to work and focus on work and not focus on the idea that maybe the next time she is waiting for a elevator the doors will open and George will be standing there. Each day she would take the elevator every chance she had in hopes he would be there but knowing he wouldn't. But she kept doing it because he was it, her person, her best friend, her partner, her soulmate and the truth is she would wait for him forever.

_Day 15_

Izzie opened her eyes slowly and looked at her loud buzzing clock that was telling her in the most annoying way that a new day has begun and she had to get up. Izzie rubbed her eyes and reached over and hit the off button. She rolled over and looked up at the ceiling and let her mind wonder for a few moments. _A new day. A day with a lot of surgeries and chatting with friends and new interns to boss around. You are going to get up and not think he who must not be named all day today. Now get up! _Izzie just stayed laying there _Any minute now. _She stayed still _GET UP! _Her mind shouted.

Finally Izzie dragged herself up and out of bed and headed toward the bathroom. _Okay good job now all you have to do is work a fourteen hour shift without thinking about him at all. You can do it! _

Izzie walked into the resident's locker room and looked around to see and excited Cristina sitting on the edge of the bench and Meredith putting her name tag on. "Hey you guys are back!" Izzie said excitedly. "How was the cruise?" she asked opening her locker.

Meredith looked over at Izzie then slammed her locker shut "Annoying." she said.

"What? Why?" Izzie asked taking her jacket off.

Meredith sat down on the bench next to Cristina "Well first of all everyone was all happy and they all were getting engaged or married or celebrating their 50th anniversary. And second of all they all were congratulating us." Meredith explained.

Izzie looked at them confused "Why were they congratulating you guys?"

"Because they said it took guts for two woman to get married in the kind of country we live in today." Cristina answered tuning to look at Izzie.

It took Izzie a second for the words to sink in but when they did she couldn't help but double over in laughter. "They thought.." she laughed more "..they thought you two were married?" she asked not really expecting a answer.

Cristina and Meredith both narrowed their eyes looking at her "yes." they both hissed under their breath. Izzie hadn't laughed this hard in a long time, tears were streaming from her eyes. But then somewhere in the back of her mind there was a flash and a memories came flooding in _"I can't breathe!" "Shhhh." George whispered "I'm crying.. I'm.." Izzie laughed harder _Izzie stopped laughing and wiped the tears away from her face and stood up straight and looked down at Cristina and Meredith then went back to getting ready.

"So are you guys excited about getting interns?" Izzie asked still reeling from Meredith and Cristina's honeymoon story.

"You bet your ass I am." Cristina said enthusticlly.

Meredith looked around the room and saw all the residents and looked up at Izzie "Hey Iz?"

"Yeah?" Izzie turned around and looked at her.

"Where's George?"

Before Izzie could answer Callie walked into the locker room mumbling something that sounded like "I'm his wife" and "he should have told me" and for a second Izzie's heart stopped because she thought that Callie had some how found out about the night of passion that Izzie had shared with her husband.

"Listen up!" Every ones attention focused on Callie and the room went silent "I'm going to call off your new interns and then you will go and find them at their locker room. New residents you will only be getting one intern and everyone else will be getting five interns!" Callie shouted through out the locker room. "Starting with the new residents Dr. Grey, George O'Malley." The whole room started whispering but to Izzie all the sound was sucked out of the room _George failed his exams? Why didn't he tell me? _The sound of Callie's voice snapped Izzie out of her thoughts. "Dr. Karev, Graciella Gomez. Dr. Stevens, Mitch Greenberg. Dr. Yang, Lexie Grey." Again the whole room filled with whispers Cristina, Izzie and Alex all looked at Meredith whose face had all of a sudden lost all of the color from it.

"Hey!" Callie yelled over their voices "Can I continue?" she asked as everyone got quiet again. Izzie let her mind wonder once again drowning out Callie's voice _George is and intern, Meredith's sister is and intern. Can this year get any weirder? _


	2. Chapter 2

_Could this year get any weirder?_

Izzie was hitting herself over the head for even thinking that now because apparently it could get weirder. Today a boy and his father came in with a dying deer and wanted a doctor to save it. Izzie being the only doctor around that wasn't busy on a case and the only doctor that the Chief Resident happened to hate got assigned to take care of the deer. So now she was right out side the hospital sitting in the trunk of a pick-up truck hooking wires up to a deer while also trying to calm down a crying 11 year old kid and trying to teach her intern new things.

"Ok Dr. Greenberg after I hook the I-V up what I do?" Izzie asked trying to sound like a teacher and trying to pretend like this case isn't beneath her abilities as a surgeon.

Mitch's eyes shot up from were Izzie was inserting the I-V. "Uh- you check for any signs that the I-V is working and if it is you take some tests to see the extent of the damage." Mitch stuttered.

Izzie nodded her head "Good. You can check to see if it is working and if it is you can run the tests. I am going to and try and calm down the boy while you do that." Izzie ripped of her rubber gloves and stood up and jumped off the truck.

"Dr. Stevens!" Izzie heard her name. She spun around and saw Callie walking fast up to her.

"Yeah?" Izzie asked confused.

"Is there any chance I could steal Mitch away from you? I want all the new interns to get a chance to work on a patient on their first day." Callie asked looking over at Mitch who was checking the I-V hooked up to the deer.

"I guess so, but I need someone on the case with me." Izzie stated.

Callie looked back at Izzie "Don't worry Dr. Bailey is sending someone down to help you." Callie waved over to Mitch "Dr. Greenberg can you come with me?" she asked.

Mitch nodded, took off his gloves, and headed over to the other doctors. "What do you need me for?" he asked Callie.

"Burn victim. Dr. Slone is waiting for you in the pit." Callie said and Mitch took off running. "How's the deer coming along?" she asked.

Izzie looked back at it "I don't know if it is going to make it. It was hit really hard by the car." Izzie turned back around and looked at Callie.

"Well do what you can." with that Callie turned and headed back to the hospital. Izzie rolled her eyes "I am." she whispered to herself and headed back to the deer's side. She checked it's heart rate and examined it while waiting for help to come. After a few minutes she heard someone's foot steps behind her.

"Finally!" she said annoyed as she turned to look at whoever it was. "Where have you be-" she trailed off when she saw George standing behind her.

"Hey Iz." George said.

_

* * *

_

_Six Hours and Ten Minutes_

That is how long George and Izzie had been working on the deer until it finally gave up fighting and died. In those six hours and ten minutes Izzie had not said more then five words to George. She couldn't decide if it was because she felt awkward around him now that he knew what her true feelings for him were, or if it was because she was angry at him for not say one word to her when she told him that she was in love with him and then he left her waiting in a church for four hours and then went into hiding and hasn't spoken to her in fifteen days. She was pretty sure it the second one but she wouldn't stake her life on it.

Now they were heading into the hospital to try and find Callie to tell her about the deer and once again they were in complete silence. They stood in front of the elevator waiting for the doors to open so they could step in when George finally spoke to her.

"I wonder what's taking so long." George said obviously talking about the elevator. Izzie rolled her eyes but didn't say a word to him. "You think this being a hospital and all we would have faster working elevators." he said trying to keep it from going quiet between them again. "I mean someone could be bleeding to death and we wouldn't be able to work on them because we were waiting for the elevator. I mean try explaining that one to the family. What happened? Why did he die?…Because we were waiting for a elevator." George tried to joke but it only made Izzie angrier so she just sighed heavily and turned and headed toward the stairwell not noticing George was following right behind her.

The door slammed shut and Izzie started heading up the stairs when she stopped dead in her tracks at George's angry voice "What the hell is wrong with you?" he shouted up at her.

Izzie spun around and looked down at him in disbelief "What the hell is wrong with me?" she asked and walked down the stairs to get level with George "I tell you I love you and not one word!" she said almost irritated at George. George's face twitched at the word "love" but stayed silent. "I wait at the church for you and you go and disappear on me." she was getting angrier by the minute "Then I finally see you again after two weeks of worry about you and all you want to talk to me about is how slow the elevators are working. So don't ask me what the hell is wrong with me, ask what the hell is wrong with youself!" she yelled at him.

George's eyes narrowed "What do you want from me?" he asked in a low voice. "I'm married…. I'm married to someone who loves me and wants to start a family with me and you are standing there telling me you are in love with me, saying you don't know what would happen if we got together, basically asking me to leave my wife for you. You want me to leave my wife for something that might not work, something that might be over in a week. Is that it? Is that what you want from me?" George asked not raising his voice at all to her.

Izzie's eyes were slowly filling up with tear "No I just want you to tell me if you love me or not, that's it, I'm not asking you to leave your wife I just need to know. Are you in love with me too?" she asked. George looked down at the ground then back up at Izzie.

"I don't know." he answered.

Izzie nodded and wiped away a few tears "Well if the answer doesn't come to you right away, then I guess I got my answer." she said then turned around and headed back up the stairs, leaving George standing there with a painful look in his eyes and a clenched jaw.


	3. Chapter 3

_End of Day 15_

Izzie had not spoken to George after the stairwell argument. She was finally sick of all the mixed up feelings he had, all she wanted to do was get over him. She had told herself over and over again after their fight to stop thinking about him and it would have worked if she hadn't kept turning every corner and running into him. But now she was safe, she was home and watching "_Say Anything_" on TV and she was drowning her sorrows in a pint of double chocolate ice cream. She watched as the two stars kissed and all of a sudden she got a knot in her stomach and her mind flew back to her George's first kiss on the kitchen floor. All it took was for him to look at her with those deep blue eyes and give her a titled smile and she leaned in a kissed him softly on the lips. They had broken away the second they realized what they were doing but after sitting in silence for about a minute George dropped the glass of bourbon that was in his hand, reached behind her head again and moved his lips to hers. It was electrifying and tender, it was as if they were drowning and the only way of surviving was by holding onto each other and they were using each other as a life preserver.

But then the memory faded away in Izzie's mind and she was back to watching the TV couple look all happy together. Izzie hated these kinds of movies sometimes, she thought that she would like them better if she had something like this happen to her once but she never has. The closes she had ever gotten was Denny proposing when he was half out of it after she had cut his LVAD wirer. But then Denny died and she thought that nothing like that would ever happen again, she would never have a guy stand outside her house holding a boom box over his head blasting "_In Your Eyes_".

"Stupid happy people." Izzie said to herself and clicked off the TV as the credits started to roll. Just then as if on time she heard a knock on her door. She walked over to the front door and opened it to see George standing on the door step just outside the screen door.

"Izzie-" George said but Izzie slammed the door shut in his face. She was home she was suppose to be safe from him, he wasn't suppose to come to her door looking all tired and cute with his ruffled up hair and wrinkled shirt. She was suppose to be safe from him.

"Izzie please open the door!" George shouted from outside the door. "Please!" he repeated but Izzie just leaned against the door, she didn't know if she should open it or not. "Fine don't open the door! I don't care! I have something to say and I'm going to say it no matter if you're listening or not!" George shouted. Izzie leaned closer to the door so she could listen better. "I'm an idiot! I know I am! But you have to know I am in an impossible situation! I have two of the most amazing women in the world fighting for me and I don't want to hurt either of you and I know that I have been an ass about your feelings during this whole thing! It's because I was scared! I was scared that I made a mistake marrying Callie and I was scared that if I admitted to having feelings for you everything would change! But now I realize everything has already changed! All the feelings I thought I had for Callie weren't real! I just wanted them to be real! My feelings for you Izzie those are real! They are real and they are deep and they are all I can think about! You are all I can think about!" Izzie eyes were tearing up listening to George. "So because I'm your best friend and because I love you if you don't ever want to talk to me ever again I will understand and I will try and let go! But because I'm your best friend and because I love you I also have to say-!" Izzie held her breath as he repeated what she had told him two weeks earlier in the locker room. "that I'm _in_ love with you!" George shouted. "I know my life is a mess right now and I know we don't know if we will work together but right now I don't care all I care about is looking at you and talking to you and holding you and kissing you and just being with you! Nothing else matters! In my heart I know I'm in love with you Izzie Stevens! And I hope I'm not too late!"

Izzie wiped the tears away from her eyes and opened the door to see George standing in front of her holding the screen door open. "You're not too late." Izzie whispered. George smiled and put his hand on the side of her face and step toward her and moved her head toward his. Their lips found each others in a matter of seconds and that feeling came upon Izzie again, that feeling she got the first time they kissed. Her stomach was flipping in every direction and her heart was slowly melting into a puddle on the floor.

As they parted George leaned his head against hers and nuzzled her nose with his playfully. "I love you Izzie." George whispered against Izzie's face.

"I love you too." she whispered back as she leaned in and gave him another kiss.

Izzie didn't know if George was her _soulmate _but Izzie didn't care because what ever the hell he was, was pretty damn amazing and that's all that mattered.

A/N THE END!! Did you hate it? Love it? Should i keep writing fanfictions or just give up??


End file.
